1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to consumer electronic devices and more particularly, methods and apparatus for providing moveable supports for consumer electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most consumer electronic devices include a touch-based interface of some type, such as a key board, a touch screen, moveable buttons or the like. For touch-based interfaces with moveable components, a user's experience can be affected by feedback generated during actuation of the moveable component, such as a resistance to movement, a smoothness of the movement and a range of movement. Typically, users find certain combinations of touch-based feedback more pleasing to the touch than other combinations. In addition, from a visual stand point, users often find compact and sleek designs more aesthetically appealing. Sleek and compact designs that are visually appealing tend to have compact enclosures that leave little room for a wide range of movement associated with touch-based interface components.
Therefore, for use in consumer electronic devices, components are desired that increase a range of movement associated with a touch based interface while allowing an over-all sleek and compact design to be maintained.